The final meeting
by Kitten1313
Summary: The third installment of The meeting. The world Conference is tomorrow and America and Canada have invited some of their kids to it. Finally all the countries will meet them but will they accept them? Parental America and Canada, and many Oc states, rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, me again with yet another state story. I can't help myself, oh well. Like always I own nothing but my states and provinces personifications. **

Two teenage boys watch a large lone military building in the Nevada desert from a nearby rocky hill, the shorter younger boy turns to his older brother who is dressed in desert camouflage, "Jersey, do you think this will work?"

Jersey turns and smiles before going back to his binoculars, "Relax New Mexico. No one knows we're here and by the time they figure it out." He laughs, "It will be all over YouTube."

New Mexico takes the binoculars from Jersey, "So what's the plan this time?" He watches a few small figures off in the distance and he ducks down to avoid being seen. "Damn men in black." He takes of his favorite yellow jacket and lays it next to him with the Zia symbol facing up.

Jersey slides down a little, hoping not to be seen, "We'll wait till dark and then sneak over, go under the gate and slip into a back door. Then get in, get out and race across Nevada's border before she finds us."

The sound of a gun cocking behind them makes their blood run cold as they slowly turn to see a tall young tan woman with arms folded with five heavily armed men behind her. She looks down through her sunglasses and smirks, "Too late boys. Game, set, match." She snaps her finger and all five men raise they're weapons. "Now Tse, I've told you time and time again." She grabs him by the collar, "Get the hell out of my state."

She drops him and turns to Jersey who stands slowly with his hands up, he can see the anger in his sister's deep black eyes, "Come on, Sis. We…We're on public land, you can't kick us out." He's grasping at straws hoping her friends aren't trigger happy.

Jersey slowly helps Tse up all the while both watch her for sudden movements, before she smiles at them, "I guess you two are right you are on public land…or should I say my land." She snaps her fingers again and they brace themselves for the end, "This is your one and only warning. But if you come back I swear I will shot you myself and if you survive, damn it I will shot you again."

The five men lower their weapons and all six watch the two boys as they race to their car. Neither talk until they're safe in the jeep, "Damn it, she's good." Jersey runs a shaky hand through his short light brown hair, "She's real good." He sits back trying to breathe, seeing his long life flash before his eyes.

Tse is grasping his jacket with his forehead on the dashboard, "God that was close…Bro I suggest we get the hell out of here before she changes her mind." Jersey turns the key and races away leaving a cloud of dust. "Bro I've seen her like this before, we wouldn't be able to get close for at least a week now."

The lone red jeep comes to a stop five miles down the road, "Yeah, so we'll have to think of something to do till then..." A smile slowly grows on Jersey's face, "Dude, the world conference thing is stating tomorrow, what about that?"

Tse shakes his head, "Are you nuts? Man, we can't just walk around with all those other countries there." He looks out the window and inhales, "Dude, start driving…Leo, Start driving NOW!"

Jersey looks back and floors it, "Shit, she's either making sure we leave or she changed her mind." He races away from the black van following them, "This is why we're going to the world conference, cause she wouldn't follow us there."

They watch the van, "Yeah, not only that but if she does, Dad will save us…hopefully."

* * *

The mid-morning sun is peaking through the blinds as the young tall blonde man lying on the couch listens to the soft guitar music coming from the seats next to him. The music stops for a moment, "Charlie?"

The young man's emerald green eye slowly opens, "Yeah?" He watches both younger states holding guitars, "We'll leave soon guys so until then just keep practicing."

Tennessee goes back to playing while Alaska just looks on, "What if they don't like us? Daddy's friends are really nice but…" She looks down as Tennessee stops playing again.

South Carolina sits up and smiles, "And who wouldn't like you? Now Tennessee…maybe but not you." Tenny sticks his tongue out as Alaska laughs. His cell phone rings and he quickly answers, "Yeah?...Hey Dad, yeah we'll leave now…see you soon." He pockets his phone and stands, "Alright, guys just a quick stop and then straight to the conference building, a few more want to come." He watches his younger siblings race to the car and smiles, but inside he has the same fears. But it's not Alaska he's worried about but more himself and his past. He grabs his keys and takes a deep breathe, "Well, if Dad can do this than I can too."

* * *

Canada looks up at his tall daughter while packing his bag, "Marie are you sure you don't want to go?" The blonde teen nods her head and he sighs, "Okay, then." He finishes packing and kisses her cheek.

She follows him out into the living room where her younger siblings are siting waiting to go, "Edward? You're going too?"

The pre-teen looks up and smiles, "Of course, I can't let Clara have all the fun." The smaller girl lets out a laugh, "I want to meet this great Grand-pere guy too." He looks around somewhat confused, "Hey, Dad did you see where I put my manga?"

His older sister sighs, "Honestly Edward, why do you read all that stuff?"

He looks at her with a look of shock, "Stuff? Quebec that's not just stuff, it's awesome." He spots his books under the couch, "Never mind Dad I found it." He crams it into his bag and all three walk out the door leaving Quebec alone.

She sighs as she sits down on the couch, "Papa's really going to have his hands full with those two…" She pulls out her own book and starts to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, broken record here to say I own nothing but my little ones.**

The green jeep pulls up to a large older Georgian mansion, "What are we doing here?" Tse looks over confused but Jersey is already out and walking towards the door.

The large oak door opens and a slender brunette leans on the door way shaking her head at the two boys now on her front porch, "Jersey, what did you do now? Don't tell me you pissed off bigfoot again."

He gives her a sweet smile, "Nope, just Nevada."

She sighs, "Damn it boy, I swear you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

Jersey just laughs, "Oh, come on Peach, I'm not that bad…anyway that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you wanna come to the conference with us."

She closes the door and walks out on the wrap around porch, "Oh that thing Charlie was talking about." She eyes both boys knowing her older brother wouldn't leave without her, "Alright, it sounds like fun anyway but then y'all have to come back for a ghost tour then."

Tse takes Jersey by the shoulder, "Then let's go before Nevada shows up, I feel she's around here somewhere." A black van drives by and he jumps, "Come on."

Georgia disappears for a moment before returning with a small bag and getting in the jeep with her brothers, "Now tell me what did you two do exactly?" Jersey explains as he drives away.

* * *

A blue Mustang pulls into a parking spot as four states quickly get out and grab their bags. Alaska stops short looking frantically for Moka before finding the bear under her seat. "Oh, no Moka what happened to your ear?" She touches the bear's left ear careful of the large rip going across it.

North Carolina a shorter blonde haired teen turns to her older brother and whispers, "Hey Charlie, what is the terr-" She stops short at her brother's irritated glare, "What? What did I say?"

He walks over and takes the bear, "Can you fix it Carol?"

Carol shakes her head, "What just cause I'm a girl means I can sew? Get Sylvia to do it." She turns back and walks towards the building, she's lying but she doesn't feel like dealing with the smaller state or her brother right now.

The other three watch her go for a while before Tennessee turns to South Carolina, "Umm…what's with her?"

Charlie sighs and shakes his head, "It's nothing, just grab your stuff and let's go." He grabs his and Alaska's bags and slams the trunk door. It was bad enough that he had called Alaska a territory for so long but for Carol to say it in front of Alaska; he's going to have to say something to her.

They met up with her outside the hotel just as America and Canada walk out of the lobby, "Ok, guess everybody's here now." He looks over as a green jeep pulls in and parks, "Correction, now everybody's here."

The rest of the group turns to see Jersey, New Mexico and Georgia step out of the dirty jeep. Jersey waves, "Dudes what's up?"

His father points to Jersey's strange camouflage outfit, "Do I want to know?" Both boys just shake their heads, "Ok, fine. Now we'll have the top floor with England, France and Canada. Just follow us."

Georgia looks around at her siblings before raising her hand, "Wait, Daddy when do we meet the other countries?"

He turns back around and smiles, "You'll meet most of them tomorrow but for now let's just get to our rooms." America takes Alaska by the hand and the rest follow quickly behind, "I haven't decided how I'm going to introduce you all but I'm sure by morning I'll figure it out." He feels Alaska squeezes his hand tight and he gives her a reassuring hero's smile, "It will be fine my little heroine. I promise."

**Ok, some of these chapters maybe a little short. And I might add more states in later chapters; if anyone has any they really want to see just tell me in a review. Alright that's all for now. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I got a few ideas, Thanks to those who reviewed not only this story but my other stories, they were both sweet and really funny. So on to the story at hand, I own only my characters.**

The world conference building is quiet, as three teens plot in the dark basement, a girl with short curly brown hair looks over to her brothers with an evil smile, "You know what we have to do…"

Her older brother Iowa smiles back as he leans dangerously far back on his chair, "Yeah, I got you. I got you loud and clear." He plays with his pen moving it between his fingers.

The smallest boy looks over at his older siblings with a confused look, "I don't get it? What are we doing Kansas?"

She sits down and plays with a strand of hair, "Umm, really Wyoming? Ok, I'll spell it out, Dad and everyone else is staying at the hotel right?" Wyoming nods, "Ok, so is every other countries including…" Her brother just shrugs, "Including that damn Commie and that Nazi dude."

He still doesn't get it, "Um, so? I mean Dad's been hanging out with them for like ever right?" His siblings face palm.

She could slap him, "That's not the point, Wyoming. Dude what if one of them tries to take Alaska? Or even worse one of my sunflowers?!"

The door behind them slams open causing Iowa to fall off his chair as the other two look towards the door to see their older sister at the door, "You guys are idiots. Did you guys ever pay attention in history class at all?"

Iowa stands rubbing his neck, "Ahh, Florida we weren't going to do anything wrong. We're just having a little fun."

She folds her arms with dark brown eyes glaring at them, "What more of your practical jokes? And how did you know the other countries are at the hotel?" She turns to Wyoming who can't look at her, "Well Wyoming?"

He turns away his face hot red, "Umm, we kind of promised Edward a new volume of Fullmetal Alchemist if he would play spy for us." He can't lie to any of his sisters, especially Florida when she gets mad like this. "Honest Sissy, we were just going to use water balloons."

Kansas smacks him with a long sunflower, "Really? Why don't you just tell her everything you fink." She turns her sunflower towards her older sister, "What's it to you anyway."

Florida walks over somewhat towering over the smaller state, "You want to do this now? The night before Dad tells the whole world about us?"

Both stare at each other for a moment before Kansas finally blinks first, "Fine, but I don't trust that Russian. And he better stay away from my sunflowers." She pouts a little before turning to her brothers, "Can we after the meeting?"

Florida sighs while rubbing her temples, "That's up to Dad…but probably." The three other states smile at each other already plotting.

* * *

America's phone lights up just as he reaches the elevator, he looks down at the face on the screen, "Hey are you coming?"

A male voice answers on the other end with a small hint of a Brooklyn accent, "Sorry Dad, I got way too much work to just up and leave. Maybe next time…but that's not why I called."

His father sighs as he pushes the elevator button, "New York, not this again."

New York chuckles on the other end, "Look we have a war on drugs and a war on terrorism, why not have a war on those damn seagulls? Dad do you realize how many of my planes those damn birds have messed with? Way, way too many."

All America can think to do is shake his head, "New York, please tell me you're not serious. I am not declaring war on a bunch of fry stealing birds." He hears laughing at the other end of the line, "Son you have a weird sense of humor."

The laughing stops, "Yeah I know, but Hell. That's what's kept me going, that and the Broadway shows, and film festivals…and the Law and Order reruns." He hears his father sigh again, "Dad, I'm kidding, kind of. Any way that was it, I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting. Bye." He puts his phone down and goes back to his TV just as the show comes back on, "Oh, Olivia you can arrest me anytime."

* * *

The elevator doors open on the top floor and everybody gets out and follows America and Canada to four rooms adjacent to each other, "Ok, boys you'll have these two rooms and girls these other two. While your uncle and I will be in this room across the hall." He quickly hands out room keys to the older states just as one of the girls room door opens.

Ana looks out and smiles at the large group in the hall, "Bout time y'all showed up. Hey Dad, Florida caught Iowa, Kansas and Wyoming plotting again. They're on their way over."

America shakes his head, why is he doing this again, "Alright I'll go met them. I'll catch up with you all later. So I'm putting Charlie and Sylvia in charge." He turns back around and disappears behind the elevator doors.

The door behind Canada opens as Clara and Edward race out to meet their cousins and father, "Papa, Papa can we go see Grand-Pere now?"

Canada pats her on the head, "Alright, he's down here." He turns to his nieces and nephews, "We'll meet you for dinner later." He takes Clara by the hand as Edward follows quickly behind.

Soon all the other states separate into the different rooms and the hall way is quiet again.

**Wow, there are so many states. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

All four hotel rooms are nearly identical in size and décor, with a large living room and bedroom with two large beds each. Tennessee does a running leap on to one of the beds, "Sweet, my bed." He leans back and smiles to the three others in the room.

Charlie swats Tennessee's boots off the clean sheets, "You mean our bed, and I wouldn't have your dirty boots leaving shit in it."

The younger state kicks off his brown mud caked boots while Jersey wraps an arm around Charlie's shoulder, "What you don't want to bunk with me?" Charlie shoots him a glare that only makes Jersey laugh, "Fine, whatever. But you know the Civil war's been over for a while and you're going to have to forgive me sometime." Jersey stops smiling when he sees a hint of sadness in his older brother's eyes and he quickly changes the subject, "Dudes I'm hungry, where's that mini fridge thing?"

The two younger states spot it in the living room and leave the older two alone in the bedroom. Charlie only speaks after he closes the door, "Leo, I'm asking you this once…don't, don't bring 'it' up at the meeting."

Jersey leans on the door and looks down, "Normally I would say Dude you can't tell me what to do then you'd call me a damn Yankee and storm off, but yeah this once I'll do it. But it's nothing to be ashamed of and Dad's allies totally understand."

He shakes his head, "I'm not talking about his allies I'm talking about the rest of the world. Yeah I was Confederate and I'll be the first to admit it but for right now I don't want to bring that part of my life up to a bunch of strangers."

For once Jersey is silent deep in thought, he look up, his brown eyes shining, "I totally understand, and Dude even though you can be a total ass sometimes you're still my big brother and I got your back." He stands and reaches for the knob, "Now call me a damn Yankee, we don't want New Mexico and Tennessee thinking something's wrong."

The door opens and the two raiding the small fridge looks up just as Charlie starts another rant about Jersey being a Yankee and about making an ass of himself. Jersey just laughs and takes a Coke from the fridge before walking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The large TV is on in one of the girls' room as Louisiana sits in front of it, braiding Hawaii's hair, "So do you think you have enough flowers?"

The younger girl nods, "I think so, Mama helped me pick them I just hope I don't forget anyone." Hawaii looks over at the large bag by the couch, "I just wish Mama could have come too, it's been forever since she's been to the main land."

The door opens as Kansas and Florida enters and sits down next to the other two girls, "Sup, ladies." The taller state smiles down at her youngest sister, "Aloha Hawaii, how's the surf?"

The small girl's eyes light up, "Great, Flora you have to come over. We can ride them together." Louisiana finishes braiding Hawaii's hair and she stands, "It'll be fun and Kansas you can come too."

The brunette laughs, "What me? Yeah that would be a sight." She hugs her little sister, "On one condition, you have to come over and pick some sunflowers with me." Hawaii nods and hugs her back.

* * *

It's a tight squeeze having everyone in one room, but finally they all settle and America stands in front of them to speak, "Ok, what are we going to do for dinner?" At once everyone starts talking so he raises a hand and whistles to quiet them, "Let's try this again and one at a time."

Tennessee raises his hand, "What about just getting room service?" Most nod and he reaches for the menu, "We can all get what we want."

Both countries looks at each other, "I don't see why not if that's what everyone wants it's fine with us."

Charlie looks around at his younger siblings before his eyes fall on Sylvia, "Hey, sis how about a drink? I want to talk to you about something?" She nods and they slip out while the other's decide what to have for dinner. They walk over to the elevator and he presses the button, "I saw a bar just off the lobby."

The old bar is dimly lit and nearly empty as the two sit at a small corner booth and Pennsylvania takes a look at the wine list, "So what do you want to talk about?" She looks up and watches her older brother.

He interlocks his fingers and rests his chin on them, "I'm worried." He stops as the waiter comes over to take their drink orders; his green eyes watch the other man walk away before continuing, "I don't know how the other countries will view Dad after this."

She gives him a reassuring smile, "Like they see him now a loud, over confident superpower, just now one with a mess of kids." His demeanor doesn't change, "But is that what you're really worried about? Or is it our history you're worried about?"

He manages a small smile, "You are good. But I don't care if they accept me or not but Alaska has her heart set on this and most of the others too." The waiter comes back and Charlie takes a sip of his Jack and Coke, "And maybe the other countries will start to see that Dad is not a brash, naive, fast food addict."

She takes a sip of her wine, "Look if Dad wants to show them the other side of him; then let him do it not you. We just have to be ourselves, nothing more nothing less."

The ice slowly sinks in his glass as he sighs, "Yeah, but that's what I'm afraid of."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alaska: Hi! The Author doesn't own anything but us states and the provinces. Hmm…Moka where did you go?**

He spots his older siblings at a corner booth as soon as he enters the bar so Jersey makes a beeline right for them, "So this is where you two ran off to. And you didn't even invite me." Pennsylvania moves over to let Jersey sit beside her. He quickly orders a beer and turns back to his siblings, "So what's up now?"

Charlie takes another sip of his drink and feels the liquid slowly make its way down his throat, "I was thinking of calling a Colony Meeting, at least a partial one."

The two across the table exchange looks as Jersey takes out his phone, "Are you sure? We haven't had one for a while and should we have one without the others?" South Carolina nods so Jersey starts to text to his sisters. "It's done Dude; they'll be down in a second."

It takes a few minutes but soon Georgia, North Carolina and Mass are sitting the small booth looking at Charlie for answers. Carol speaks up first, "You know if Virginia finds out we had a meeting without him, he's going to be pissed."

The oldest shrugs his shoulders, "Then he can be pissed, because for once he's not in charge of a meeting. Besides his ass isn't here we are so we are going to talk about what's going to happen not just tonight but tomorrow too." They all agree and he continues, "Ok, in order not to overwhelm the nations we should go in small groups with each of us in charge of one group."

Georgia takes a sip of her sweet tea, "Who are you and what did you do with our brother?" The small group laughs, "But seriously that makes a lot of sense, so who gets who?"

Carol eats her olive, "I don't care as long as it's not the territory."

They all turn to look at her, "Ok, that's another thing, Carol if you want to keep calling her that you can go home right now." She watches the small group as Charlie gives his version of his father's talk, "She is not a Territory, she is not Russian, she is as American as any of us and we need to stand beside each other."

On the other side of the bar a lone man sits watching them while carefully sowing the ear of a teddy bear back on. He listens for a moment and smiles before sticking himself with the needle, "Shit." He licks the blood off his finger before continuing on. England sits down next to him and hands him a drink, "Thanks England…Damn I got myself good."

The older nation shakes his head and looks over at the small meeting underway, "America what are they doing? And what are you doing?"

America bites the thread and sits the bear on the table, "One of their Colony meetings, it's actually funny that South Carolina is taking charge like this and that their actually listening." He takes a sip of his own Jack and Coke before turning back to England, "And I was fixing Alaska's bear for her."

England nods watching the states, "So it's not always like this?"

The younger nation shakes his head, "No, normally Virginia tries to take charge then Delaware starts arguing with him. Charlie tries to breaks it up just to end up nearly strangling Jersey over one thing or another and the girls end up breaking them up but that turns into a screaming match. Yeah this is one for the record books." England shakes his head, both realizing how much the state's meeting are like their own, "I love how they think I don't know about them and their little meetings."

England takes a sip of his own drink and gently takes the teddy bear off the table, "You're a good father, Alfred." He thinks back to his own time caring for the younger nation sitting next to him.

He doesn't know what to say, unsure if it's England or the alcohol talking, "Thanks Iggy and it helps that they're good kids." He takes the bear back and stands to leave, "I better get Moka back to Alaska before she misses her."

England stands and follows him out to the elevator, "Why is she so attached to that bear?"

The doors open and America gets on and looks down at the old worn bear, "It was Alaska's mother's last gift to her before she died." And with that the doors closes and England is left alone in the lobby.

* * *

A small hand knocks on a door before singing at it, "Grand-pere, it's me Cl-Nova Scotia. Oh and I brought Edward with me."

The door opens with the French man looking down at the kids smiling, "Mon petite ange and Edward, is it time for diner already?" She nods and takes him by the hand.

He follows them back to their father's room as Canada closes the door, "So where do you two want to eat?"

His son's eyes light up, "Really Dad? We get to pick, sweet…um I want-"

Clara cuts him off, "I want to try more French food!" All three look at her somewhat surprised, "Please it looks so good."

France looks over at the younger nation, "It's really up to you Canada."

He looks at his daughter for a moment before smiling, "Well it's been awhile, why not." Clara grabs Edward's hand and pulls him towards the elevator as Canada stops France, "But take it easy on the wine, I do not want them to see you drunk."

The older man looks at him but finally nods, "Of course Canada I would never do such a thing in front of Clara." For once Canada really believes him and he follows him to the elevator, "I really do see her as my petite-fille."

* * *

While most of the other states are eating, New Mexico sneaks out of the room, down the hall and through the side stair case before opening his phone and dialing, he walks down a flight before the person on the other end answers, "Tse, dude this better be important."

He stops next to the door leading to the next floor, "Cal, I swear it is…umm is Nevada there?"

The larger state sighs into the phone, "Maybe she is and maybe she's not, either way I'm not saying until you apologizes you pendejo."

Tse looks at the phone, "Ok for the last time that wasn't my fault, Cal. How was I supposed to know…" He looks around before continuing, "tener cancer del polvo?"

The other man yells, "¿Es serio? ¿Cómo no sabía?" Just then another man walks out of his own room near the stairs and looks over at the young man yelling back into the phone.

Tse doesn't hear him, "Fue hace años, no fue mi culpa. ¿Ahora es ella encima o no en su lugar o no?" California doesn't answer, "¿Fino siento está allí?"

A voice in the background makes New Mexico's hairs stand up, "Cal, who are you talking too? It better not be a certain state with an alien fetish."

He can't help but smile, "Si tengo un extraño fetiche que tiene una adicción al juego." Cal laughs and quickly hangs up. Tse breathes a sigh of relief, "Bueno al menos no debe preocuparse por sis mientras yo estoy aquí." He puts his phone away and starts climbing the stairs, "Now where did I put my green chilies? Alien fetish, wow sis that's a new one."

The other man watches him go somewhat confused, "Que? Which country is that? He looks really familiar. And what the Hell is he talking about?"

Tse looks back at the older male voice, his eyes wide with fear, "Shit, Spain." He turns back and runs the rest of the way up and ducks into one of the rooms leaving Spain back in the stairway very confused.

**This one took a while, ok so time for an Author's note: pendejo means assh-, while the rest pretty much says that California blames New Mexico for the death of someone, this case John Wayne.**

**Tse: It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know the atomic radiation would seep into the sand?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, me again with another chapter, like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

Alaska clings tight to Moka as she and her sisters sit around the living room watching Snow White. She looks down at her own skin before looking around the room at her sisters. She quietly stands and walks out to her father's room. She knocks and waits for her father to answer just as Charlie comes out of his room, "What's up Alaska is the movie over?" Alaska shakes her head as the door opens.

She shift her feet before looking up at him, "Daddy? Ummm…why don't we look the same?" She holds tight to her bear.

Both men exchange looks before America scoops her up in his arms, "What are you talking about Honey?"

She looks into his sky blue eyes, "We don't look like you, nobody does and…"

Her brother messes her hair playfully, "We're a 'melting pot' Alaska, we don't look, act or really sound the same. But that's what makes us, well us."

America nods in agreement, "That's right, Honey. And besides you wouldn't want to look exactly like your siblings would you."

She rests her head in his chest; she loves her father's scent, a mix of fresh rain, gunpowder and wildflowers. She mutters into his chest, "I wouldn't look like them anyway."

America feels his heart go into his stomach as he strokes her long black hair. He inhales slowly before finally giving her a hero's smile, "True, but I would love you either way. Even if you we're a spitting image of Russia I would still proudly stand by your side and hold you tight and call you my daughter."

She looks up at him with her icy blue eyes shining with tears, "Really?"

Now Charlie steps forward, "Yeah, and so would all of us. Okay?"

She gives them both a sweet smile, "Ok."

* * *

New Jersey just watches Tse on the bed, confused, "So he saw you speaking Spanish? I mean he is Spain after all."

The younger state stakes his head, "Dude, it just brought up some strange memories of being a territory and being fought over." He thinks back to those early years of conflict between his people, Spain, Mexico then France before his Father took over. "Why am I here again?"

His older brother folds his arms and smiles, "So Nevada doesn't kick your ass." Tse lets out a moan and Jersey laughs, "Dude we're all in the same boat, kind of…anyway we all were fought over before Dad stepped in and made us official."

Tse thinks it over staring up at the ceiling, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jersey opens a Coke, "Dude I know I'm right. So I say we go introduce ourselves."

New Mexico sits up and stares at his older brother, "You're kidding right? Look Bro, I agreed to the meeting with them tomorrow and all but I don't know if I can do a one on one."

Jersey doesn't bat an eye, "If you don't wanna come I'll go by myself…" He starts to walk out the door mentally counting to three as Tse appears next to him, "What don't you trust me?"

The younger state sighs, "You yeah, the other countries, Hell no."

Jersey shakes his head; he sometimes forgets how young the other state really is and how territory fears run deep, "If you want we can bring Ana with us as back up."

His eyebrow rises, as Tse asks, "Ana knows Spanish?"

Jersey gives him a big grin, "Nope, but she's scary enough that even Nevada doesn't mess with her." Both laugh, "Hey, maybe she'll come back with us to Area 51…Dude, can you imagine all the hits we're going to get."

* * *

America and South Carolina sit on a large couch with Alaska on the floor completely absorbed into the movie playing on the TV. "Dad I got a question."

His father looks over, "Yeah, I don't get it either but she loves the talking animals."

Charlie sighs, "No not that, why is Alaska still so…young? I mean Hawaii was made a state around the same time but she's slightly older."

He nods and thinks for a moment, "Well, mostly because not all her people accept me yet or should I say they don't accept that she's a state." He sees the confusion on his son's face, "Some feel that she's not part of the union so, instead of growing like you all did she's growing like a country is at a much slower rate."

Charlie takes it all in and looks down at the small girl, "I see, kind of anyway." Georgia walks in and sits down in between both men, "What's up Peach?"

She rests her head on her father's shoulder, "Not much just trying to find someplace quiet for a while."

America warps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple, "Not feeling well?"

She rests a hand on her small stomach, "Yeah, I'm just tired and it doesn't help that Daniel's away for a few days."

America rubs her shoulder and smiles, "I know Peachy. Your mother was the same way." Soon Georgia's asleep on her father's shoulder. "Well this takes me back."

His son smiles, "Yeah, I remember Abigail would try to wait up all night for me…I would always come home with her asleep on the couch…" It's been awhile since he's thought about his first wife and it makes his heart ache, "Dad is it really worth it?"

The nation shakes his head, "Honestly Arthur I don't know, but I know I loved every one of your mothers very much and even though they are gone now they'll never be forgotten."

The state nods, "I know Dad. But maybe after the meeting we should go see them. I know I haven't been to my son's grave in…" He thinks for a moment, "wow, eighty years."

Alaska turns around, "Are we going to see Mama?"

Both men suddenly realize the small girl was listening to everything just as Georgia stirs, America gives his girls a smile, "Sure Honey, after we get home we'll go see your Mama."

**Maybe I should change this to a hurt/comfort…hmmm I'll think about it. And for some reason I see Georgia married I don't know why but I'm going with it. ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright another chapter, I own nothing, nope…well except for my states and provinces.**

The hallway is deserted by the time the three states walk down the stairs, "Dude, which room is he in?" Jersey looks back at his brother.

Tse is about to say something when the door closes to them opens as the Spaniard walks out, "Umm..." Tse is ready to bolt but Ana grabs his arm.

Ana gives the nation a sweet smile, "Hi, we just wanted to introduce ourselves."

Spain's eyes fall on New Mexico, "Hello."

He forces a smile, "Hola Senior Spain. It's been a long time."

Spain's eyes grow wide and a smile flashes across his face, "Nuevo Mexico! Sí, I didn't recognize you." He reaches out and hugs the red faced state, "You're so big…come in, come in." Spain wraps an arm around the shoulder of the young state and walk back into the room with the two other states quickly following.

Just as the door closes Kansas followed behind by Edward step out into the hallway, "Alright, Eddy which room is that Commie staying in?" she turns to look at the smaller providence.

He glares at her, folding his arms, "My name is not Eddy, its Edward or Ed, got it?" She nods and rolls her eyes, "It should be the third one down on the left…room um 205."

She pats him on the head, "Thank you my cosplaying spy. Now when we get back to my room I'll give you, you're reward."

He stamps his foot, "I'm not cosplaying and you better cause Dad was so pissed when he found out I was spying for you." He turns back and walks towards the elevator flipping the collar of his bright red jacket up and presses the button, "I'm going back to my room before my Dad gets his hockey stick out. Bye Kansas."

Kansas gives a little laugh, "Bye Fullmetal." She watches the door close before turning back around to the task at hand. She quietly walks over to room 205, with an evil look on her face deep in thought about what she's planning to do to the large country. She leans up against the door listening for any signs of life, when hearing none she stands back reaching in her pocket for her lock picking tools.

Just as she goes for the knob she senses a presence behind her, "Locked out, da?" Kansas inhales slowly praying she's wrong. She turns to see the tall county right behind her, "I smell sunflowers."

She stares into his violet eyes and dark aura around him and lets out a scream of pure terror. A few doors open but on seeing the large country slowly shut, all but the one down the hall as her older brother bolts out, "Kansas?! What the Hell…Ummm…Kansas why don't you come down here." Jersey's voice is shaking as he watches Kansas run towards him.

Louisiana gets in between the states and Russia glaring at the tall nation with her own black aura flowing off her body. Kansas watches clinging to her older brother trembling in fear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I wasn't going to do anything I promise." She looks up at her brother with tears streaming down her face.

He strokes her curly brown hair, "Yeah I know just give me a sunflower."

She looks up like he just slapped her, "Hell No, I'm not letting that Commie anywhere close to my sweethearts." She looks over at the two squaring off then back to her brother, before slowly removing one from her back pocket stroking the petals lightly before forcing herself to give it up.

He takes it from her and quickly hands it to the Russian with a smile, "I'm sorry Dude, she uhh, she just wanted to give you a gift." He then turns to Spain who's been watching from the safety of his doorway, "I think we should be getting back to our room." He takes Louisiana by the arm and gently pulls her away while Tse takes Kansas by the hand, "I guess we'll see you two tomorrow, Good Night."

Spain nods before quickly closing his door and Russia looks down at the sunflower and smiles up at the states quickly walking up the stairs, "Good Night."

Just as they reach the top landing Jersey breathes a sigh of relief, "Kansas for the love of God, stay in your room the rest of the night and leave Russia alone."

Louisiana nods, "Yeah girl, I was bluffing, everybody knows magic doesn't work on him not even my voodoo is any match for him."

Strangely New Mexico lets out a laugh, "Maybe not magic but her sunflower worked wonders. We might have to bring along some for tomorrow just in case." Ana and Jersey smile while Kansas gives him a look of sheer horror holding another large sunflower tight.

* * *

The room is nearly dark except for the light coming from the computer screen with Sylvia at the controls with three other states looking on, "Ok so we got three pages…" She turns to Wyoming, "Where should I go next?"

He looks at the screen as it starts to blur, "Sis run, run!" The screen suddenly goes white as a faceless figure flashes on the screen causing all to jump.

Florida sits down in front of the monitor, "My turn, Come on Slendy it's just you and me." The screen changes again as the game starts, "So Sis what's the plan for tomorrow anyway?"

The older state sits against the headboard, "Simple we'll go introduce ourselves, answer a few questions and leave."

The three look at her as Florida finds the first page, "No really. You know it's never that simple." She looks down and jumps as the faceless figure appears in front of her, "Shit, no you don't you bastard." She quickly works the controls and when it's safe she looks back up, "It's us remember when have we done anything 'simple'."

Her sister sighs, "Yeah I know and I don't know how the countries are going to react but at least we have a plan of sorts." The other three give half-hearted nods, "I know we can do this. That's why not all fifty of us are here."

Iowa laughs, "Sure, can you imagine if Cal was here or Texas or even Maine. Tomorrow would be a blood bath right Sis."

Both girls shake their heads as Florida pauses the game, "Ok, I have no problem with Cal its Mr. Disney I have a bone to pick with." She starts the game again just as the screen goes white, "Damn it. Iowa stop talking."

He pushes Florida aside and takes control, "Fine, my turn come on Wyoming where do I go first?" His younger brother sits right next to him giving orders.

She goes to sit with Pennsylvania, "But I get what you're saying anyway. But I want to know," She leans in so the boys can't here, "Are they really as cute as Mass says they are?" Sylvia looks over at the two engrossed in the game before she gives Flora a smile and both giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok nearly done, um Hawaii do you want to say it?**

**Hawaii: Sure, Miss Kitten doesn't own anything but us. Oh and flowers for everyone :D**

Mid-morning all the states are waiting anxiously in a small side room. Charlie turns to his oldest sister adjusting Fort Sumter, "Are you ready?"

Sylvia smiles trying to calm her oldest brother, "Charlie just relax, you'll scare the others." He fiddles with his tie before going back to his glasses. She steps in front of him reaching for his tie, "Oh, come here I swear can no man in this family knot a tie?"

This makes him smile, "Well, ain't it the woman's touch that makes it perfect?" she rolls her eyes as she straightens his deep blue tie. He turns to the other Colonies, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Georgia is trying hard not to strangle the fidgeting Jersey, "Boy, hold still or I swear I'm going to pull that curl of yours." He freezes in an instant watching her nibble fingers, "Done, aw you clean up nicely."

He rolls his eyes, "Dude, why do we have to dress like this? You know this isn't us." The others look towards Charlie.

He looks at all of them and folds his arms, "For once you're right." The other boys smile quickly removing their ties and jackets. "What do you think girls?"

All look at Sylvia, "I agree." She takes off her blue jacket revealing a light blue tank top showing off both her battle scars and her hex sign tattoo. "If they see us why not be the real us."

Georgia plays with her wedding ring, "I don't know about all that, what about all the questions?"

Mass gives Georgia a small hug, "I get it Peach, and you don't have to show anything you don't want to, but I think it's a good idea." She walks into the bathroom to change into a shorter skirt, "We all have scars and they are well known even if we're not." She walks back out showing off her legs both with deep red scaring going up to both knees.

America and Canada walk in, "Is everyone ready?" All nod, "Ok who's going first?"

Mass steps forward holding Clara's hand with Edward slightly behind her. Canada looks down at his strangely dressed son, "Edward what are you wearing? This is not a time for role playing."

His son looks up at him with pleading eyes, "But Dad." Canada folds his arms staring down, "Fine, but this is so not cool." He takes off his long red jacket and hands it to his father mumbling, "Ed's dad never-"

Canada cuts him off, "His father left him, his brother and Mom and he never forgave his father not even after his death. But nice try do you want to try again?"

Edward's light grey eyes grow wide, "No sir…sorry." He looks down as his father sighs.

Canada places a hand on his shoulder, "I know Edward. But you seem to forget Japan isn't the only one who does Anime and Manga." He looks back at his brother, "Good idea thought having a state introduce them."

America looks at his kids, "Sorry Bro it wasn't my idea and since they know what they're doing," He gives them a nod and a smile, "I'm going to let you guys go."

Both Countries walk back out into the loud Conference room, quickly Germany calls the room to attention and they all surprisingly quiet down and watch America as he motions to the door next to him and a tall blonde woman with deep green eyes holding the hand of a small girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk in followed by a short long haired blonde boy. She gives them a sweet smile her face covered in freckles, "Hi everyone I'm…" she watches her father nod before continuing, "I Massachusetts and this is my cousins Nova Scotia and Prince Edward's Island.

Both fathers hear some awing from the female countries at the sight of the small girl and Canada steps forward although most are just noticing him, "These are two of my thirteen children." He takes Clara in his arms when he notices her lightly shaking, "It's alright baby, I'm right here."

Some turn to France wide eyed then back to the kids. France just shrugs, "What? This is all new to me too although she would make a beautiful territory." He blows her a kiss and winks at her father.

Before anyone can ask another small group enters, a slender brunette holding the hand of a slightly smaller tanner girl with long black hair holding a rather large bag with a very tall young woman with dirty blonde hair and light chocolate eyes right next to her. The shorter one stops next to Mass her fiery blue eyes watching the room, "Hello everyone, I'm Georgia and these are my sisters Florida and Hawaii."

The younger two states step forward, "Aloha, I…" She lifts her bag up and smiles, "brought hibiscus for everyone. Sissy will you help me?"

Florida can't help but smile, "Of course." She takes the large bag and follows Hawaii around the large table starting with Japan handing him a large pure white flower with one scarlet dot. He gives a small bow and they continue around the table.

Another woman walks in dressed in light blue with her brown hair pulled up followed by a darker woman with a long black braid and shining caramel eyes. They stop for a moment before a slightly younger boy with deep red hair quickly walks in behind them. Sylvia coughs before starting to speak, "Hello ve…we are Pennsylvania, Louisiana and Tennessee." Her German accent pops up slightly and many countries turn to Germany.

Prussia nudges his brother's shoulder slightly, "West is there something you want to tell us?"

Germany shots him a look, "No." He turns back to the states as Prussia laughs.

Tennessee looks over at his oldest sister gripping his guitar strap, "Sylvia why is Prussia here? He ain't a country no more."

She's about to answer as a taller man with short brown hair and a long curl walks in with a slightly smaller brown curly haired woman seemingly to be clinging to his left arm and another younger tanner teen's right arm. New Jersey gives a big smile, "Dudes I'm New Jersey." Kansas spots Russia and hides behind her older brother, "Umm, right this shy girl is Kansas and this guy is my brother New Mexico."

Spain smiles at the trio catching the eye of Romano, "Is there something you want to tell me Tomato Bastard?" The older country just smiles and shakes his head. Romano stands, "I know you're lying to me you Bastard."

Spain looks over at the slightly shorter man, "Churro?" He holds out a still hot churro to the other man who looks at him then the churro before snatching it and siting back down and taking a bite still eyeing the older man and muttering something about tomatoes, bastards and wanting more churros.

Again the door opens as a red haired woman walks in with two slightly younger teenage boys both with brown hair and brown eyes. Although one is slightly taller and tanner than the other. The red head does a hair flip her green eyes scanning the room, "I'm North Carolina and these are my younger brothers Iowa," she points to the taller one then to the smaller one, "and this is Wyoming."

America slowly leans down to Kansas whose still hiding behind Jersey and whispers, "Kansas honey you're okay. Come on stand up straight and stand next to your sisters." She just looks at him, "Just give him another sunflower. Trust me." He stands back up with Kansas next to him suddenly holding a large sunflower, "Dude Russia looks like my Kansas has another gift for you." He gives her a small nudge forward.

She walks forward never taking her eyes off the larger man, she doesn't want to hand him another one of her sweethearts but she doesn't want to die today either. She quickly thrusts it forward before she can change her mind and runs back for cover behind her father. The Russian picks it up and smiles, "Thank you Kansas." She just nods still behind her father while Iowa and Wyoming exchange confused looks.

Another small round of awing from the female countries tells America that the last of his kids are coming right now. He looks over to see his youngest in the arms of his oldest whose as Prussia lets out a laugh, "He's a England look alike…wait where's his eyebrows?"

Alaska looks up at Charlie then back at the red eyed man, "No he doesn't Mr. Prussia. Charlie looks like Charlie." She squirms a little when she sees her two aunts and Russia. She clings tight to his neck and whispers, "Charlie I want to go back…I don't want to be here." He feels warm against her skin and he smells like sea breeze and oak trees.

He looks around inhaling slowly and looking down, "Don't you want to see England and all the other nice countries?" She looks up into his emerald eyes and slowly nods at the mention of seeing England. He takes his spot next to America and looks out at the mass of faces, "Hello I'm South Carolina and this here is my little sister Alaska."

She looks out and spots England in the crowd and gives a smile, "Hi and this is Moka." She holds up the small worn bear for them to see.

Hawaii and Florida finish passing out her hibiscus flowers and stand back in the group as America walks forward with Canada by his side, "So these are some of my fifty kids."

China is the first to speak up, "Why are we just learning about them now?" Most others nod in agreement.

America scratches his head and laughs, "Well no one asked before, I mean a hero can't tell all his secrets can he?"

Suddenly Ukraine gets up followed quickly by Belarus and walk towards Charlie and Alaska. Both Nations look down at the small blue eyed girl then over at their brother and back again. Ukraine gives a sweet smile, "Oh Alaska it's been so long. You're so cute."

Belarus looks over at Russia purple aura flowing from her, "Why did you give her up?" Russia backs up slightly from his younger sister.

Charlie backs up from the angry country and hands Alaska to his father but Moka falls in the process. Ukraine swiftly picks it up and hands it back to the small state. "Thank you." She looks down, "Auntie."

America motions to Germany who quickly stands, "I think now vould be a good time to break for lunch. Ve they be joining us?"

Both fathers look at their kids then back at Germany, "Sure why not." Some countries leave, while many stay behind ready for answers, "Dudes can't the questions wait til after lunch? Let's go kids you all earned some burgers." The states walk out towards the lunchroom being escorted by their fathers and their allies. America shifts Alaska in his arms, "Are you hungry my heroine?" She gives a small nod and he kisses her temple, "You're doing really good." He looks back at the rest, "All of you are."

**And Break…ok I'm going to split this up a little so it's not holy crap long. So the next will pick up at lunch. And Prussia's there cause well…cause he felt like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**All right next chapter, Kansas why don't you say it?**

**Kansas: Ummm…as long as Russia stays away from my sweethearts. Ok so she doesn't own anything but us and my northern cousins.**

The group enters the large lunchroom as many heads turn towards them. Sylvia looks around at her siblings all unsure what to do before her eyes rest on Kansas looking desperately for the large Russian. She gives the younger teen's hand a squeeze, "Why don't you sit with me Smallville?"

Her younger sister turns to her and for a moment gives her a smile, "Sure, Keystone. I guess."

The older state walks over to Germany still slightly pulling Kansas with her, "Germany, do you mind if ve join you?"

Prussia wraps an arm around his taller brother and smiles down at the female states, "Of course you two can join West and the awesome me."

Kansas looks back at the group slowly pairing off into small groups before turning to Sylvia, "Is this really a good idea? I mean aren't they umm…you know." Sylvia gives her a look and she whispers, "Didn't they like bring Slenderman-"

Her sister lets out a big laugh, "Really? You can't be serious? That vas made up for the game." She wipes her eyes, "Besides, if that was true…wouldn't it really be that I brought him to America?" She gives a playful wicked grin.

Kansas shakes her head, "Yeah along with those hoop snake thingys." Both girls laugh as both countries exchange confused looks, "But," She looks around quickly.

Sylvia sits her sister down and smiles, "He's hiding from his own sister, your sunflowers are 'safe' but I hope you learned a lesson." Kansas looks down and gives a slow nod.

Prussia watches both in an amusement, "So Pennsylvania are you German?" He looks over at his brother with a playful look.

She watches the much older country before smiling, "Well my mother vas German but I was born and raised in America." She gives a cough trying to force her accent back down with little luck.

Both nations nod before Prussia asks what he really wanted to know, "Are any of you Prussian?"

The girls looks at each other for a moment thinking, Kansas starts playing with her hair, "Hmm…not that I'm aware of, maybe Washington or Oregon, do you know Sis?"

Sylvia nods, "None of the Northwestern states are, and in fact I don't think any of us are. I'm sorry Mr. Prussia."

For a brief moment both girls can see a slight sadness in the older man's red eyes, "It makes sense there can only be one awesome me after all." He lets out a laugh.

A loud argument makes them all turn back to North Carolina and Georgia both standing ready to fight, the red head gives another hair flip before resting her hands on her hips, "Just cause I'm more of a Southern Lady than you doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

Georgia's whole body seems to be shaking with anger as she stares at her sister, "What the Hell do you mean a 'Southern Lady'? Carol I don't know what you're smoking but I think its way too strong for your fat head."

Carol just gives her a smirk, "Oh really? Well at least I never let some Yankee asshole burn my cities to the ground."

Before Georgia can attack Sylvia has her arm around her shoulders pulling her away and Mass is pushing Carol to the exit. North Carolina gives Peach an I won deal with it smile before Mass followed quickly by Charlie escort her out the door. Sylvia along with Jersey escorts Georgia to a nearby empty table, "Ok Peach what was that about?"

Peach sits down now remembering where she is she looks down her face a deep red, "I'm…sorry, but she started it." She wipes her eyes quickly, "Damn it."

Sylvia sits down next to her, "That's not what I asked, what started it this time?" She hands her younger sister a violet handkerchief.

Georgia takes it and plays with her wedding ring, "She…started her bit about Alaska again, and then it turned into why am I here being well…" She stops realizing most in the room are listening, "She just got up on her damn soap box again and I thought for once I would push her off."

Jersey gives a smile, "Peach you are way braver than I ever will, but this isn't exactly the time to pick fights." He helps Georgia up, "I think we need to settle this now." Both walk towards the door as Sylvia calms the younger states.

Alaska who is sitting on England's lap looks up at the nation after watching the small fight a few tables down, "England where did my Daddy go?"

He pats her head, "Don't worry princess he said he would be right back with your lunch."

She nods and looks over at Tennessee whose sitting across from them strumming his guitar, "Its fine little sis, don't listen to her. It's just Carol being…Carol she don't mean anything by it." She slowly nods at him and he stops playing, "Do you want to play you something?"

Alaska gives him a large sweet smile, "Yeah something pretty."

He lets out a deep laugh, "Ok something pretty." He thinks for a moment before he begins to softly playing as he starts to sing to her, "I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road."

She rests her head on England's chest watching her brother as the country strokes her hair and she's nearly asleep when her brother suddenly stops. She looks over to see a brown haired woman smiling at them, "That was beautiful."

Tenny gives her a toothy grin, "Thank you Ms. It's just a little song I know." He strokes the bridge of the guitar tenderly. "Oh, I'm sorry." He quickly stands ready to shake her hand, "I'm Tennessee."

She takes it and smiles, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hungary." She looks down at the small girl, "And you're Alaska right?"

The small state slowly nods unsure of the country in front of her, "Hi." The country's smile quickly puts her at ease. "Do you want to sit with us?"

The doors open and the rest of the Colony states walk back in and spread back out to the other tables. Charlie walks towards Tennessee's table, "Sorry about that." He smiles at Hungry and reaches out his hand, "Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm South Carolina but you can call me Charlie."

She takes his hand politely, "Are all of you brothers so sweet?"

He lets out a nervous cough, "Thank you, Miss. And really our Dad is responsible for that. He taught us really how to treat a woman…" Charlie's face turns a bright red after he realizes what he just said as Tenny starts laughing next to him, "Wait, I mean…ah, shit." Luckily Hungry lets out a giggle and Charlie sits down next to his younger brother, still a nice shade of red.

The female country finally stops giggling, "It's okay, and it was nice meeting all of you." She turns and walks back to her table.

Charlie face palms as Tenny nudges his shoulder, "Charlie that was priceless. You haven't failed that bad in a long time." Charlie shoots him a glare as Tenny grabs his guitar, "So Alaska do you want to hear any other ones?"

Charlie's about to say something when he sees his father and uncle walk back in carrying large bags of food and he stands to help along with the other boys, "You need help Dad?"

America shifts the bags giving a large smile, "Yeah, do you guys want to hand these out?" His sons take most of the bags and spread out to the tables as he walks over to Alaska and England, "Here Honey."

Most countries looks around confused at the large bags, England takes one and blinks, "America, don't tell me you bought us all those greasy burgers of yours."

America just smiles and reaches into the bag pulling out a large pho boy and cup of New England clam chowder and hands them to the older country, "Now would I really do that to everyone?"

The older country takes it watching the taller nation, "Yes you would." He pries the top of the soup and smells the fresh rich creamy chowder still eyeing the other country somewhat confused.

America turns to his kids behind him hunting for their favorites and sharing with each other and the other countries. Sylvia walks over and sits down, "Hmm what happened to burgers Dad?"

He gives her his hero's smile, "I thought this would be better, now is that potpie you're hiding?" She hands him a cup of a beef stew as he hands her a slice of apple pie. "I think this could work what do you think."

She makes room for Charlie and Jersey to sit down, "I think this was a good idea Dad." Both boys nod as Alaska walks over to sit in her father's lap.

He picks her up and smiles, "Yeah it was. Now," He looks down at his youngest, "Are you hungry my little heroine?" He smiles at England as he pulls out some homemade chocolate scones from his bag.

**Final Authors note: I didn't really start out doing a trilogy but I loved writing it. So Mr. Confederate do you have any last comments?**

**Charlie: Mr. Confederate? Don't tell my you're thinking what I think you're thinking…**

**Author: Maybe… Any who for now bye ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo, me again. Looking back I felt I left it at a weird ending spot so I'm adding a little more. Before I start I don't own anything especially the song. I just own my little ones. ;3**

America watches with a sharp eye at the countries and his states mentally counting and recounting. He should have only brought two or three what was he thinking allowing all these kids running around. He sighs, thirteen they're all still here. "Dad, you're going to freak yourself out." He looks down at Pennsylvania trying to manage a smile.

"I know." He holds tight to Alaska drawing on his lap, "But some of them…" He turns towards Turkey, "I'm not so sure about."

Ukraine sits down across from America smiling at all three, "Anastasia do you want to sit with me?"

The small girl stops drawing as her body tightens at the sound of her human name, she doesn't want to look up when her daddy speaks up, "Ukraine, her name is Alaska or Honey. She may be your niece but she's also my daughter."

The woman looks down understanding, "Of course I'm sorry…Alaska do you want to sit with me?" Alaska looks up smiling before slowly walking over to her. "What are you drawing?"

The small girl holds it up, "A butterfly. Do you like it, Auntie?" When her aunt nods Alaska hands it to her, "You can have it."

A smile lights up the country's face, "Thank you, Honey. It's beautiful." She mouths a thank you to America who simply nods.

He goes back to the rest of the room and counts again, wait…Twelve! America scans the room recounting, "Sylvia where is Tenny?" panic coating his voice as he stands. He lets out a sigh of relieve as he sees his redheaded son pop his head back in, "Boy what are you doing?"

Tennessee quickly darts over to his father, "Sorry Daddy I found a sweet piano down the hall and I was trying to play…I didn't do too well." He lets out a laugh holding his guitar, "I wanted to play another song for Hun-Alaska."

America folds his arms smiling down amused, "You have no chance, stick with the girls back home at least they wouldn't smack you with a frying pan…most of the time." America spots Kansas still clinging to Jersey, "But…why not ask Kansas to play with you?"

Tenny looks over smiling, "Hey Frenchie! You wanna come play a song with me?" America smacks him in the back of the head, "What she is."

She frowns at him, "I'm not Frenchie, Redneck boy. I'm French Canadian there is a difference." She walks over wanting to smack him too for yelling that across the room.

He grins, "Oh I thought you were going to say, I'm a Belgie. But do you want to play or not?" His father face palms, why of all times does he have to do his movie bit now especially that one?

"Kansas just go with him, before he starts one of his other movie quotes." America partially pushes him out the door with Kansas right behind them, "Honestly son." As he closes the door he stops and thinks for a moment, "Wait a minute."

His daughters let out a laugh, "Daddy he got you good." Georgia stands with Hawaii, "Do you want to hear Kansas play?" The small girl nods as slowly the other states stand to walk out, "Come on Daddy she hasn't played piano in a long time."

France suddenly appears by Canada, "Soo she's French Canadian huh? Canada do you want to tell me something?" Canada just sighs and walks towards the door with Clara in tow, "Oh you can tell me." He turns towards America who is just shaking his head before walking out the door with his brother, England and Ukraine with Alaska still in her arms.

Eventually America finds his states in a large room with a small stage holding a grand piano and a microphone. Kansas sits at the piano while Tenny stands at the mic adjusting his guitar. "Alright Sis you know the song?"

She turns around, "Duh, just follow my lead." the room falls silent as she starts playing a sweet almost sad melody.

Tenny taps his foot to the melody, lightly strumming along before starting to sing, "She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him. Closes the door for the winter lets the cold in, and wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay. She's answered by the tail lights shining through the window pane."

He stops playing for a moment as they both start to sing as the room slowly fills with curious countries, "He said I wanna see you again but I'm stuck in colder weather. Maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then. She said you're a ramblin' man. You ain't ever going to change you got a gypsy soul to blame and you were born for leavin'."

He starts up again but this time letting her sing alone, "At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln the night is black as the coffee he was drinkin', and in the waitress' eyes he sees the same old light a shinin', and he thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him."

She looks over at him giving him a sweet smile as they sing together along with some in the growing audience, "He said I wanna see you again but I'm stuck in colder weather. Maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then. She said you're a ramblin' man. You ain't ever going to change you got a gypsy soul to blame and you were born for leavin'."

She stops playing as Tenny plays his guitar singing alone, "Well it's a winding road, when you in the lost and found. You're a lover, I'm a runner and we go round and round. And I love you but I leave you. I don't want you but I need you. You know it's you that calls me back here baby." He plays harder and faster as she starts to play again. "Oh I want to see you again but I'm stuck in colder weather. Maybe tomorrow will be better can I call you then. Cause I'm a ramblin' man I ain't ever gotta change I got a gypsy soul to blame and I was born for leavin' born for leavin'."

He stops playing looking around for a moment listening to the piano before continuing, "And when I close my eyes I see you no matter where I am. I can smell your perfume thought these whispering pines…I'm with your ghost again. It's a shame about the weather. I know soon we'll be together and I can't wait til then…I can't wait till then." He plays again with her as the song comes to a sweet end.

The crowd claps as both on stage turn and give a small bow both smiling wildly, "I haven't done that in a long time Tenny."

Tennessee just smiles, "You're damn good sis. We should do that more often."

America leans on the back wall smiling proud of both kids, no all of his kids as Charlie nudges his shoulder, "Not a bad meeting right Dad?" America just nods as Charlie scans the room, "What the Hell is Jersey up to now?"

His father shakes his head, "Oh, probably just trying to get someone to go to Area 51 with them…She's going to kill him one of these days I see it coming." Both nod just watching, "Well if I didn't move everything already…" He leans into Charlie, "Just don't tell him or New Mexico for now it keeps them out of trouble."

Charlie blinks, "Dad that's so wrong…where is it?"

He winks, "What did I say a Hero never reveals all his secrets."

** Ok that's better hope y'all like the added chapter, Kitten out ;3**


End file.
